Just let him cry make a man out of him
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Heer Stiefel is furious with Moritz's Latin grade. When he refuses to tell his father the reason why he is doing so poorly,  His nightmares about the women in sky blue stalkings. His father then decides to take a different approach. This contains SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**SO I LOOVE SPRING AWAKENING AND MY OBBSESSION WITH JOHN GALLAGER JR + MY LACK OF SLEEP MADE ME THIS WRITE THIS FIC. I'M TESTING OUT MY NEW LAPTOP AND I WONT GO TO SLEEP UNTILL I WRITE SOMETING. YAAAY ANYWAYS SO I AM ONE OF THE FEW WHO ATUALLY LIKED THE BEATING SCENECE JOHNATAHN GROFF W/ A STICK? NEED I SAY MORE? SO THIS IS MORITZ AND HERR STIEFEL SPANKING FANFIC. MORITZ'S FATHER SEEMED LIKE SUCH A MEAN GUY AND SO I'M GUSSING HE WASN'T ONE TO SPARE THE ROD ANYWAYS THIS CONTAINS SPANKING CORPAL PUNISHMENT, 'BEATING' AS SPRING AWAKENING CALLS IT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_**(AFTER ALL THATS KNOWN)**_

Moritz pov

"Father please try to understand. Herr Sonnenstich's class is getting hard! No matter how many hours I spend studying I still don't understand the material. I promise that I will_

"_Promise?_ What good is your promise Moritz? You received an F on your Aeneas test! If you keep this up you are going to fail out of school! Is that what you want? To become a burden to your mother and I?"

"N-No Father I-" I began to say, but when my father fist slammed down on the table, I cowered back in fear. There was nothing more terrifying then my fathers fury... well that and those horrendous dreams of that seductive mysterious women in the sky blue stalkings.

"Moritz Stiefel are you even listening to me?" My father roared, snapping me out of my thinking. I glanced down at my boots, to camouflage my blush. "Yes sir." I answered quietly.

"Now would you care to inform me as to why you failed this test today young man?" He asked sharply. I couldn't tell him about the women in the stalkings of course. I gulped and ran my fingers through my unruly hair, thinking of an answer that would please him.

I could think of none.

"Well Father you see... the thing is... I um_"

"Enough with your babbling son, spit it out." He demanded angrily. I sighed and told him that I could think of nothing.

"Go to your room and stay there for the remainder of the day. You will not be allowed to have supper or to do anything else until you give me a proper excuse young man. And from now on you will come home straight after school to study. I won't have you spending your time with that no good Melchior Gabor. He does nothing but fill your head with nonsense."

I rose from my chair outraged. "But he's my best friend! You can't forbid me from seeing him. I won't let you!" I yelled, nearly surprising myself at my outburst. My father turned a bright shade of red and I knew that I was in trouble. "How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! I am your father and I am not to be disobeyed nor talked to in such a tone. You are lucky your Mother will be back from the missionary society soon or else I would have you over my knee in a second. Do not test me Moritz." He warned.

I rolled my eyes and went inside my room, slamming the door shut. As I sat down on the bed I wiped angrily at my face as tears started to stream down my face. Damn it I don't do sadness. I was always told it was weak for men to show their emotions. Let alone crying.

My father had to stop trying to control my life. I wouldn't let him do it any longer. He had forbidden my from seeing Ilse a few years ago saying that she was a 'disgrace to her parents' when all she did was really tell the truth. He father had done things to her, he had hurt her and when she finally told an adult, her parents left her out on the streets.

My poor sweet Ilse. I had no idea where she might be now and that thought alone nearly made me burst into another round of tears. When I got a handle on myself I pulled out my Latin textbook and started studying, although I didn't get very far.

Those dark nightmares kept taunting me. I suddenly remembered the journal that Melchior had given me and I opened it, hoping that it would help cure my problem.

After reading through the journal three times and studying the life like drawings I finally at last had the chance to fall asleep. Who knew that Melchi's plan would have worked? I lied down on my bed and didn't have one single thought about the women in the blue stalkings... instead the dreams just got worse I was haunted by genitalia and Labia Majora.

I woke up in a panic, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

There was a knock at the door and I sat upright in the bed and cleared my throat, asking for them to come in. My mother came through the door with a tray of food in her hands and a glass of water. "You're still my baby Moritz no matter what your Father thinks." Mama said with a smile as she set down the bowl of oatmeal next to me. I smiled and wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you mama. I really do try in Latin it's just that_"

"Shh... I know you do honey. It's just that your Father has high expectations for you. When you grow older you're going to have the responsibility of running the bank and your father is just having a bit of a hard time right now. Please don't anger him Moritz, I can't stand to see the two of you upset with each other." She plead. I smiled and told her that I would try. She thanked me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

After finishing my dinner, I glanced over at the window and saw nothing but pitch black. I _was_ in fact tired. My eyelids where struggling to stay open and It took all I had not to fall asleep but I got down on my knees and folded my hands together and prayed.

"Please God, give me consumption and take these sticky dreams away from me."

**AND SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 IF U WANT NUMBER 2 THE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THIS IS MY 1RST SPRING AWAKENING FIC I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SOOO I'M GUNNA TAKE MORTIZ'S ADVICE AND HIT THE HAY REVIEEEEWWW OR NO CHAP 2 AND THEN YOU WOULD HAVE A VERY SAD MORITZ TO DEAL WITH AND WE DON'T WANT THAT DO WE? ^_^ NOPE! SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP YAAY I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN PLZ DON'T READ.I DON'T OWN SPRING AWAKENING IF I DID I WOULD OF BEEN MARTHA( CUZ SHES THE OLNY BLACK GURL IN THE PLAY URGH) AND I WOULD SAVE MORITZ FROM KILLING HIMSELF LOL OKAY SO I HATED MORITZ DAD I MEAN HE WAS A TOTAL JERK BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT HE CARED ABOUT HIS SON HE JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS IT AND SO HE PUSHED MORITZ TO SUCCEED IN SCHOOL. I MEAN WHAT FATHER WOULDN'T BE DISAPPOINTED IF THERE SON FAILED OUT OF SKOOL? ANYWAY SO PLZ DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAP. OUR SOULFUL SLEEPYHEAD GETS A RUDE AWAKENING (HAHA GET IT?^_^)**

Moritz pov

"Moritz come down stairs and eat honey." I heard my mother call from downstairs. I yanked on my uniform and grabbed my satchel, running down the stairs as fast as I could go. Quickly chugging the glass of milk on the table, grabbing the pancakes that were on the table and stuffing them in my mouth, eating as fast as I could.

"Slow down there." My mother said with a smile. "What's the rush?" She asked sitting down at the table with me an amused expression on her face. I smiled and gulped down the rest of my milk. "I have to talk to Melchior about... some things." I admitted, not wanting to lie to my mother or tell her the complete truth. But she just nodded her head and ruffled my mess of a hair, telling me to have a good day at school and to pay attention.

I told her I would and I then double checked to see if I had Melchior's journal with me. I couldn't wait to see my friend and to tell him how much he had _helped_ me.

"Melchior!" I yelled, running up to catch up with him on our way to school. "Oh hey Moritz did my journal help at all? I was wondering about you yesterday, I know that those dreams must be hard for you. But don't worry, we've all been there. Oh I have to go. See you in Latin!" He replied dismissively before going in the opposite direction to walk with Wendla, Thea, Martha and the rest of the girls.

I sighed, walking to school by myself yet again. I knew that Melchior was popular with the ladies but I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous by the attention he would get. But nevertheless there wouldn't ever be a girl who could ever compare to my beautiful Ilse. She had stolen my heart and whenever she decided to return I would let her now that I had feelings for her.

How I missed when we where little, things where so much simpler back then. Playing pirates, and running around in our tomahawks. We where carefree and had absolutely no responsibilities, overbearing teachers or disappointed fathers. Yes, life as a child life was much easier back then.

I muddled through my classes, dreading my 7nth period Latin class the most. On my way to my Arithmetic class, Ernst said hello and asked if I was prepared for the Latin quiz today. I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression plastered onto my face.

"Wh-What Latin quiz?" I asked, completely petrified. Suddenly wishing that I had followed my fathers orders and had actually studied. "Oh... um you didn't know?" Ernst began but stopped when he saw Hanschen coming towards him. "Lets go Ernst." Hanschen said, impatiently tugging him by the arm. Ernst smiled and glanced at me sheepishly. "I have to go Moritz. Good luck."

I sighed, all the luck in the world wouldn't help me learn Latin. At lunch I sat down outside under a tree and sulked. There was absolutely no way that I could possibly pass that quiz and my Father's threat to spanking me was not ignored.

"Why such a long face?" Melchior asked, sitting down next to me. I sighed, beginning to tell him my troubles. "Melchi I didn't study for the Latin quiz. I'm going to fail, I just know it. My father hates me enough as it is. I can't bring home another failing grade. If I do he'll_" I stopped, embarrassed to continue on.

"He will do what?" Melchoir prodded. "If I bring home another failing grade my father will spank me." I murmured quietly. Melchior then burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!' I yelled. Melchior composed himself and apologized for laughing.

"Come on." He said, standing up and walking toward the exit of the school, near the woods. I followed after him grabbing his arm, stopping him. "Melchior Gabor we can't leave school. Think of how much trouble we'll be in, what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to help you Moritz, now calm down or do you want to take a Latin quiz?"

"No." I murmured quietly. "I didn't think so." He replied with a smirk as we made our way into the forest. "You need to learn how to relax Moritz." Melchior replied. I scowelded. "Easy for you to say. You get perfect grades, your parents are amazing, your popular... need I continue?"

"I was enjoying it actually." He said with a slight smile before crouching down near a pile of bushes while telling me to look.

All I saw was Wendla, Thea, Anna and Martha, they where lieing on the grass talking. "What am I looking for?" I asked Melchior confused. "Shhh They'll here you." He replied and then turned his gaze back to the girls.

"He's such a radical!" We overheard Thea say. "You know what the whisper is?" She asked the other girls, as they leaned in to hear. "He doesn't believe in anything. Not in God, not in heaven, not a single thing in this world."

"They say he's the best at everything. Latin, Greek, trigonometry." Anna said. enthusiastically. I looked over at Melchior confused. I knew for sure that they were defiantly not talking about me.

"And the best part is; he doesn't care a whit about any of it..." Thea said, with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I wonder who there talking about." I said playfully, elbowing Melchi in the ribs. "It seems as if you have a fan club Melchi." I teased, He glared at me, not amused. "Shut up Moritz."

"But not so wonderful as that sad soulful sleepyhead, Moritz Stiefel." Martha Bessel objected. I felt myself blush at the mention of my name. Martha had a crush on _me?_

"Moritz stiefel!" The girls repeated shocked. "How can you even compare the two?" Thea asked rather harshly. Well that surely boosted my ego. We listened for what seemed like hours at the girls gossip, they talked about a wedding that they would attend, going into detail about what their dresses was going to look like. I almost fell asleep, suddenly wishing I was in my Latin class. I distantly heard the school bell ring, signaling that it was time to go.

"Come on Moritz, class is over." I nodded my head and stood up, dusting the dirt and grass stains from my clothes. I grabbed my satchel and looked inside it, horrified.

"M-Melchior I left your journal at school."

"You idiot Do you have any idea how_" Melchior broke off, gripping his hair. "I swear to God I am going to kill you!" He threatened. We broke into a run, heading back to the schoolhouse. "Where did you leave it?" Melchi asked. I glanced around the classroom franticly.

"Near my desk." I yelled, runing over to it and searching around, knocking things over as I looked for it vigerously. If anyone had found it I wouldn't know what I'd do.

"Looking for this?" Heer Sonnenstich said, the book placed in his hand.

**SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO SHORTER CHAPTERS GIVES ME MORE TIME TO WRITE THE NXT ONE LOL ANYWAY PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND YOU CAN DO THAT BY A REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE I KNO THAT MORE THAN 4 PEOPLE ARE READING THIS, I CHECKED MY STATS BUT THNK YOU SO SOOO MUCH TO THE GUYS WHO REVIEWED AND NXT CHAP WILL CONTAIN SPANKING I PROMISE. OH YEA I KNOW THAT THE WHOLE MY JUNK SCENE W/ THE GIRLS TALKING IS IN THE BEGGINING OF THE PLAY BUT WATEVER UNLESS DUNCAN SHEIK OR STEVEN SATER WANT TO CORRECT ME THEN IT STAYS LOL SOOOO REVIEW OR ELSE NO CHAP 3! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO THIS IS THE 3RD AND FINAL CHAP. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! AND PLZ TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING SPRING AWAKENING FICS LIKE THIS UMMM THIS CONTAINS SPANKING OBVIOUSLY. I DON'T OWN SPRING AWAKENING OR MORITZ OR MELCHIOR AND I SHURE AS HELL WOULDN'T WANT TO OWN HEER STIEFEL ANYWAYZZ PLZ READ AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

Moritz pov

I stood frozen where I was, unable to move or speak. Thankfully Melchior decided to approach the stern Latin teacher laying heavily on his persuasive charm that always seemed to get him out of trouble. "Heer Sonnenstich, this is my friend Moritz's book. He left it here by accident and so thank you for guarding it so efficiently. If you please, we would like to be getting home now. I'm afraid Moritz isn't feeling too well." Melchior lied smoothly, hadn't I of known the truth I would have believed him in a heartbeat.

"Very well." Sonnenstich replied, handing over the book, "But I am rather curious to find out the reason why both of you did not attend class today."

"Well you see professor I_

"I would like Heer Steifel answer this question Melchior." He interrupted, resting his sharp gaze on me. I gulped and looked at him petrified, not knowing what to say. "Um Mel-Melchi and I where so busy discussing the differences between Multum olim and Multum ille that we just sort of lost track of time." I informed him, praying to God that he would believe what I was saying.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

I nodded my head, and looked down at the floor ignoring Melchior furious gaze, Well we all couldn't be as sufficient liars as he was.

"I hardly believe that was the truth Heer Steifel. But because I am too tired to deal with the both of you, I am going to send the two of you off with a note, explaining to your parents that you where absent to today's lesson for reasons unknown. Perhaps then they will find out the truth. Tomorrow I expect you to come to school early to take today's missed lesson, and you will receive 40 extra equations added onto your homework as punishment."

My mouth hung open in shock at his statement, Melchior too seemed a bit taken aback. "Heer Sonnenstich all of what Moritz said was true. If you'd just_"

"Be quiet Gabor. I don't want to hear your excuses any longer. Now it would be wise of you to sit down and wait until I finish writing this note."

I sat down immediately while whispering for Melchi to do the same. I didn't want to get into more trouble that I already was in. He did so reluctantly, and we remained stoic for the few moments, complentateing how our parents would take the news. I knew all to well what my Father would do, I would be lucky if I could even sit down the next few days after my much dreaded punishment.

"Here you go." The teacher said, handing us each a folded piece of paper. "I expect the two of you to give this to your parents. Keep in mind that I _will_ run into them around the town and so I will know if you've followed my orders. I expect to see you at six o'clock sharp tomorrow. Is that understood?"

We both murmured a yes before shuffling out the door. "Urgh I hate him!" Melchior exclaimed once we where out of his earshot. "I can't believe this. I'm going to have a ton of extra chores to do and I'll be getting lectures from my mother nonstop." He moaned.

"Oh shut it Melchior, your getting off easy. I'm the one who wont be able to sit down comfortably for a week." I complained, watching as Melchi gave me a sympathetic glance. "Your right." He agreed. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Moritz."

"You know... It's not too late to throw these notes away." Melchior suggested. "Your father would never have to know and_"

"And then when Heer Sonnenstich runs into my father at the bank, he'll find out about this and then my punishment would be ten times worse. I'll live Melchi okay?" I said crossly. Thinking all the good following his plans had done me.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He murmured again. "Don't worry about it Melchi. I'm the one who's sorry for not coming up with a better excuse." I admitted with a laugh.

"Yes, your a terrible lier Moritz." Melchior agreed with a smile.

"So tell me more about the journal." I urged. "This part here _ is it true? I mean is that what it looks like?" I asked curiously pointing to one of the sketches. "Yes." Melchior said with confidence.

"But how can you know that?" I asked bewildered. Melchior just laughed, going into a deeper explanation about the female anatomy. Before I knew it we where at my house. I bid Melchi a dread full goodbye, fearing my fate that was soon to come.

Melchior wished me luck before walking off to his house. I trudged slowly up the steps and walked inside the house. I peeked around the kitchen, noticing that there wasn't my afternoon snack waiting on the table for me. Signifying that my mother wasn't home. I was glad, grateful that she wouldn't have to hear my punishment.

I took a deep breath and braced myself before entering my Father's study. "Moritz what is it?" He asked impatiently as soon as I set foot through the door. I fiddled nervously with the fold of my jacket, and started sweating against my will.

"I uh I have something for you." I managed to croak out, pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket and handing it to him. My knees started shaking as his bored expression suddenly turned into a frown as he began to read the note.

"Father I just wanted to say that I truly am sorry. I know that your disappointed and I-"

"Go outside and cut down a switch from the tree Moritz." My Father ordered sharply. I sighed, knowing that it was in my best interest to do what I was told. Fighting back would be pointless.

I slowly made my way into our backyard, standing beside the giant oak tree and determined which switch would work the best. I grabbed a thin branch and stripped off the leaves before heading back into my fathers study.

He swished it through the air, satisfied with it. "Lean across the desk." He said impatiently.

I nodded my head and did so without complaint but was shocked when he told me to remove my trousers and underwear as well. I stared at him bewildered, hoping that he wasn't serious but then obliged sulkily, wanting nothing more than for this humiliation to be over with.

My clothing fell down to my ankles and I leaned over the desk, shielding my male parts profoundly. Shutting my eyes tightly, I waited for the spanking to begin.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip as the branch came in contact with my flesh, jumping slightly but remaining silent as it continued to so over and over again. I sucked in a sharp breath when I was hit on the under curve of my backside with more force than I had known my Father had, I clenched my jaw, determined not to cry as phantom tears prickled; threatening to spill over.

Gripping tightly onto the corners of the desk I tried to focus on anything but the pain. Watching studiously as my knuckles turned extremely pale at my firm grasp. I had long ago diminished the idea of counting how many lashes I got, too wrapped up in the never ending pain to take notice.

A soft whimper escaped my mouth, but I then remained silent after my Father yelled at me telling me to "Accept my punishment like a man."

"Father please..." I begged desperately, seeking refuge in hopes that he would end the punishment. My plea only ended me getting faster and harder smacks, I drew a shaky breath and felt tears drip down my face. I no longer cared if he saw me cry or not.

After what seemed like forever, the spanking finally stopped. I reached down and clumsily began dressing myself, careful not to look into my Fathers hate filled eyes.

"You are my greatest disappointment Moritz. Get out of my sight."

And so I did, making my way slowly to my room and laying face down on my bed. Sobs began to rack over my body at an uncontrollable pace. I continued to cry for God knows how many hours. The pain from my backside was nothing compared to the emotional pain my fathers words had caused me.

My sobs soon turned into sniffles and I no longer had enough energy to cry. My nose was stuffy, I had a massive headache and my eyes where no doubt a bloodshot shade of red. I climbed out of bed and stood in front of my mirror before turning around and gently lifting down my pants and underwear, inspecting the damage.

Thick blazing red welts adorned my once pale backside. From an estimate I assumed that there must have been more than twenty or more of them. I hissed as I pulled back on my clothes and returned one again to my bed. Resuming my earlier position I buried my head under a pillow and quietly wept myself to sleep.

For once I slept soundly, no longer plagued by my nightmares as the burning sensation that radiated from my backside was the only thing that was on my mind.

**AWW POOR MORITZ WHO HERE WANTS TO GIVE HIM A HUG LOL SO I'M SOO SORRY I DIDN'T CUM UP WITH A FLUFFY ENDING HEER STIEFEL JUST DOESN'T SEEM TO BE THE HUGGING TYPE LET ALONE APOLOGIZE TO MORITZ ANYWAY I'M SOOO SAD THAT THIS IS OVER *STARTS TO CRY* PLEASE PLEASE PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


End file.
